I heard you like the bad girls honey, is that true?
by DaEldestSalvatore
Summary: Norman simply will not adhere to Norma's rules, so she has to take extra measures. Mild Incest so don't read if it you don't like it


"I didn't raise you to be like other kids." Norma exclaimed, her face pinched in a frown at the fact that Norman had been going behind her back with that girl - Cody she remembered her name was - to drink and do God knows what else. Her words rang entirely true and she can tell he knows it.

"Mother I didn't do anything wrong, and I didn't and drink too much. We just had a sip, it wasn't like -" his Mother cut him off before he could continue making useless excuses.

"Norman I don't care if you just opened the bottle to stare at it, alcohol isn't something I want anywhere near you ever again. Now if you want to keep going out with that girl you're going to have to promise me that you won't go near it." it wasn't just the fact that the girl was so clearly disrespectful and unworthy of her son, it was the fact that she knew he sometimes could see things that weren't there. He was prone to fainting and moments where his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely and she knew that, mixed with alcohol anything could happen, so she was not taking any chances.

Obviously Norman seemed unaware of all of this so it was her job to make him at least aware of the fact that he had to be careful.

But it seemed to be going in one ear and out the other, despite the fact that he uttered an obviously reluctant, "Alright mother, I promise."

A small smile then lined her lips and she set the bottle cap that made her notice the fact that he'd been drinking down on the table before turning back to look at him. "Good, now go change your clothes and come back down here. You're helping with dinner tonight."

For any other teenage boy it would have been a punishment, but for Norman it was the opposite. He feigned annoyance and left the room, trudging up the stairs to do just what she said but in his heart he was happy. He didn't like when she policed him on what he could and could not do and who he could spend time with and they both knew it, so for her to offer this as something of a peace offering made it a little better.

The next day Norma felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Her and Norman had a nice time cooking dinner last night as they always did and it helped to ease any tension between them brought on because of his drinking and Cody.

On top of that, she trusted that he would not drink anymore especially not with that girl and it made her smile each time she thought about it. It was for his safety obviously but she also didn't want him to get tipsy and do something he might regret... Like sleep with the girl. Who knew what sorts of diseases she might have and if he didn't use protection, imagine the horror they'd both experience if she were to get pregnant. The thought made her shudder but she was calmed once again by the knowledge that she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

It was already later in the day - the sun was high in the sky and Norman was in his room reading most likely. She was doing some house cleaning when she heard the sound of tires on gravel and was unpleasantly surprised to see Cody's car out there, presumably waiting for Norman as the loud music boomed from her speakers.

Her lip curled in disgust. They had costumers, nice families and people looking for a nice tranquil place to spend their weekend in White Pine Bay and here was this girl, disturbing it all.

Just as she was about to march out there and tell her to turn it down at least, she heard feet rushing down the stairs and upon further investigation saw that it was Norman, apparently eager to go wherever it is they went usually.

The sight made her pause for a moment in thought - he didn't even say goodbye to her - before she rushed after him with a sharp "Norman!"

He turned his head and slowed his run at his name being called just as she said, "You were just going to run out without saying anything to me?"

He rolled his eyes subtly, feeling as though she was overreacting - he was almost 18 and didn't need to tell her every time he went somewhere - but then he realized she meant that she wanted a goodbye, maybe a kiss and a hug and he instantly felt bad and walked over to her, silently scolding himself for not doing it in the first place.

"No Mother, I'm sorry" he said honestly and wrapped her in an embrace that lasted a little longer then Cody thought was normal for a boy of his age and his mom as she watched from her car, before he pulled back and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"OK... Be safe, and no drinking!" she told him loudly, her face very serious. She couldn't tell if his expression was that of someone who would listen to her or that of someone who knew he wouldnt but as she was trying to work out which he nodded with a tight lipped smile and continued his run to that girl's car.

The smile her son gave her troubled her and she knew she had to take other measures in making sure he didn't drink otherwise she wouldn't be confident that he wouldn't. She rushed after Norman and before the car could take off she knocked on the passenger side window.

Norman looked up, a little startled at the fact that his mother was right there and clearly wanted something. He tried to keep his slight annoyance out of his face and rolled his window down so that he could hear her. "What?"

"Get out for a moment, I need to talk to Cody." She said, her palm against the car.

He sighed and got out and before Cody really knew what was going Norma had replaced her son in the passenger seat.

"Listen, I know the things kids today like to do and get into and... I just wanted to tell you that Norman.. He has health concerns and mixing alcohol with them could be very bad so I would advise you to not let him drink or even drink around him anymore. He already knows this but since you seem to be running things" - which is very unfortunate, she thought - "you needed to know too. Can you do that?"

Cody stared at her with an eyebrow raised curious as to what these 'health concerns' were. She didn't get it; if Norman had something wouldn't he tell her before they started to drink? She fought the urge to roll her eyes and just nodded. Several moments later Norman was back in the car and they were driving off at last.

Norma watched the car pull away disapprovingly, wondering why her son couldn't pick better people to hang out with - such as herself, she thought, finally turning and going back inside. He seemed to love unhinged women and she could only hope that this one had sense enough to not let him drink after the knowledge of his 'health concern' was out in the open.

Hours later, Norman walked up the stairs to the house, smelling himself every few minutes as if it would make the smell of the alcohol that had long since settled into his clothes go away. He had promised her, and he had broken that promise. When he was with Cody all sense of right and wrong left him and he felt like someone cool who broke rules and didn't care about to consequences.

But now that he was not with her the full weight of those consequences that he didn't yet know what they were was on his shoulders.

He didn't announce his presence when he walked through the door but he didn't have to; his mother was there, sitting on the couch watching something and presumably waiting for him.

At the sound of the door opening she turned her head and smiled, standing up and coming over to him. "Norman you're back finally. I decided to postpone dinner just because I had no idea what time you'd be back and-" she cut herself off as she neared her boy, her nose picking up something she never wanted to smell on him again after yesterday. As she sniffed him she knew that the smell of alcohol was unmistakable and her eyes narrowed. "Norman... You promised me." She was hurt and angry but the hurt came out first.

Norman sighed and looked anywhere but at her. "Im sorry, really I am! I got so caught up in the moment and didn't think about it."

"Caught up in the moment?" The moment being, the presence of that wild and unruly girl had caught him up so much that he'd forgotten her rules.

She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as she moved away from him. "Go change and take a shower, you reek of alcohol, and then come to the kitchen." her anger was showing through now, "We're going to have a chat."

Norman looked uneasily at his mother and the expression on her face but didn't protest, climbing the stairs to shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, Norma was furious. The influence that girl had on her son irked her to no end and she was having trouble keeping her anger over the whole thing at bay. How dense could she be, after hearing a concerned mother tell her all about how alcohol could be bad for her son medically and deciding to go against it anyway?!

She never wanted her to see or be around her son ever again and if she had any say in it she wouldn't be.

But Norman; Norma had to teach a him lesson. She couldn't let someone else dictate his rules, someone that wasn't her, but what was the best way to get that through his head, that hers were the rules that he must follow no matter who he was with?

As she walked into the kitchen and looked around, an idea began to form in her head and she smirked.

Norman couldn't even enjoy his shower. The guilt he felt over not listening to his mother and the hurt look on her face when she found out ate at him as he washed himself and every time he thought about it he felt worse.

He was in the shower much longer than usual and he was surprised that his mother did not come up and tell him to hurry up. Hadn't she wanted to talk to him afterwards? Surely he was setting her back, what which dinner not being ready either?

At last he stepped out of the shower about half an hour had passed, he realized when he looked at his watch while drying off. He wondered if he was in more trouble now than he had been before and the thought made him go even slower. He was stalling.

When he could no longer stall and was fully dressed, his hair still a little wet from showering, he walked down the stairs, a soft, "Mother?" on his lips when he saw that she wasn't in the living room.

He remembered she'd said to come to he kitchen so that was what he did, and what he saw made his eyes widen and his breath catch in his throat.

His mother was there, but not the version of her that he saw every day. No, this version was in a black dress that didn't go past her knees - and that he had no idea she even owned - and high heels that matched.

What surprised him the most was the bottle in her hand. He suspected it was one of Dylans because his mother was not someone who bought beer. She lifted it to her lips and took a swig before setting it on the counter forcefully, the sound making him jump.

"Mother?" he asked cautiously, unsure of how to approach this new version of his mother.

"Norman? Oh good you're out of the shower. Come here and have a drink with me hmm?" she asked, her words a little slurred; a tell-tale sign of drunkenness.

He was hesitant but he started to walk on over, not able to help the way his eyes roved over her figure, accentuated by the tight dress. It didn't stop him from still wondering what it is she was doing. "I thought you didn't want me to drink?" he questioned.

At that she smirked and picked the bottle up again, taking another quick swig before she held it out for him to take. "Well honey, it seems you like the bad girls, so here I am being one of them." Her words made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he pushed away the feeling of arousal that was starting to stir in his stomach at her mushing herself into the category of girls he liked. "Will you listen to me now?"

Norma was drinking and acting drunk sure, but she was fully aware. She knew this was likely the only way to get him to do what she said - by seeing the way the alcohol transformed her. She could see that something was happening to him at the sight of her in this state but she wasn't sure he didn't like it and that sent a slight thrill through her, though it hadn't been her plan.

He didn't answer right away and instead took the bottle from her hand - gently - and set it on the table, away from her. "I'm sorry mother, I promise I won't drink again - and I mean it this time, so you can stop now." he told her, even though he wasn't so sure he wanted her to.

She raised an eyebrow, keeping up the drunk act and shook her head, reaching for the bottle. "Stop what? I'm just enjoying a drink and wanted you to join." She said with a pout as he swatted her hand away from the bottle.

He rolled his eyes and didn't look at her body again, it only distracted him. "I know what you're doing but you don't have to anymore. I swear to you I won't drink."

Her pout turned into a frown. "So you would go out against my wishes and drink with that girl but not with me, even when I ask nicely?" she asked, her tone incredulous.

Norman sighed and shook his head, grabbing her hands gently and pulling her away from the counter, preparing to lead her up the stairs and into bed. When she realized what he was doing she pulled away with surprising strength, pulling him with her and then they both were against the counter, Norman pressed up against his mother and looking into her eyes with wide ones, not knowing what to do and trying his hardest not to notice the heat their bodies created by being together - and the fact that their bodies were together at all.

Norma had the feeling that she should move or push him away to end this moment of tension but she didn't. She was still supposed to be drunk and even of her own actions she found that she didn't want this - whatever she was doing - to end just yet.

"Drink with me." She whispered, her breath mingling with his.

Glad he had a course of action now he nodded and moved away, his breaths still coming out fast as he sat down in one of the chairs. He picked up the bottle and put it to his lips, taking a sip. He didn't want to get drunk also - was even afraid of what would happen between them if he did - but he told himself it was so that he could make sure she didn't trip or hurt herself in a drunken stupor.

"Okay mother, I drank with you." he said as she sat down next to him. "Are you happy now?" he said it with no annoyance in his voice. Instead it was laced with nervousness, as spending time with her was never something he was opposed to, but he could practically see the tension between them and he had no idea how to navigate it.

She made a face and took the bottle back, taking another long swig that emptied it. "What? You want to get away from me that bad?" she asked, though she knew and could tell that it was not the case. Though she wasn't drunk, the alcohol had heightened her perception and she was noticing things about him that would have gone unnoticed otherwise. Like how some of his fringe stuck to his forehead, evidence that his hair was still wet from his shower. And how his skin had seemed softer then usual when he'd grabbed her, likely from his shower as well. She must have at least been tipsy, for she very much wanted to feel more of it. Surely those couldn't be the thoughts of a sober mother to her son, right?

Norman shook his head and reached for her hand, holding it in his. "Of course not." he told her honestly "But mother, you might have a hangover tomorrow already; don't you think you should get some rest?" he asked, genuinely concerned and keeping his eyes on her face instead of the way her dress was showing more of her cleavage now that she was sitting down.

That was her boy, always so thoughtful and caring - she couldn't help but smile. At last she nodded, this had all gone on for enough time and she was sure that he would keep his promise to her this time. She hadn't had much of a plan when she'd started this but she knew what she had done helped. "Okay Norman." she gestured with her other hand "Lead the way."

The crooked grin on her face when she said it brought a smile to his lips too and he stood, walking his mother out of the kitchen, up the stairs - where she tripped a few times - and into her bedroom, their hands entwined the whole time.

"Will you help me out of this dress? I don't think I'll be able to." She asked, turning to him just as he was about to retreat to his own room.

He nodded immediately, happy to help even though the instant she said that his heart started to race again and he could feel his face heating up.

She turned toward the mirror as he walked up behind her, his hands going the zipper of her dress while his eyes lingered on the skin of her back the dress already revealed. He kept his head tilted downward as he unzipped her, hoping his face that was reddening more by the second would go unnoticed.

Norma noticed, of course. She knew her son better than anyone, and the only reason he'd be looking down was to hide something on his face. She wondered if his heart was beating as fast as hers was. Her ears perked up when she heard him suck in a breath; the sound he emitted after noticing what she had on underneath her dress - a negligee. It had been an impulse really, to throw it on, but she knew somewhere deep in her mind she'd done it hoping for a moment like this to come.

Their hearts beating fast and in time with each other, Norma turned around to face him, and in that instant he knew.

The look in her eyes was too intense, the way she was holding her body too controlled, for her to be drunk. She wasn't, and hadn't been. It was an act, all to get him to truly promise to listen to her next time. It made his heart stop for a moment as he realized that all of these moments between them that had almost crossed several lines had been intentional.

And he wasn't upset as much as more intrigued and even more - dare he acknowledge it - aroused.

He could tell that she was too. It was their bond, the cord, pulling taught and telling them silently that they were the same in this feeling as they were in so many other things.

"Oh Norman..." the words came from his mother's lips barely audible and he almost had to strain to hear them.

No other words passed between them as Norma raised her hands and carresed her sons face, as if she was seeing him for the first time and marveling over how beautiful he was. She was undeniable sober and yet she didn't want to stop touching him and she could tell that he did not want that either.

The feelings with which she touched him were intercepted by Norman's feelings in turn and he knew he couldn't just stand there. He was nervous sure, but he could feel that this had to be the right thing to do. To him it was the only way to respond to this and everything else that had happened tonight.

He leaned forward, his arms wrapping around his mother and feeling the fabric of both her dress and her negligee underneath it as their lips met in a slow kiss.

They'd never done anything like this before and Norma, who felt like some school girl finally getting her first kiss with her crush, didn't want to stop. How wrong it was never dawned on either of them and it didn't apply because they were the only ones that could dictate what was right and wrong for them.

Her hands stayed on her face, cupping his cheeks as they kissed and soon it wasn't enough - the slow passion that the kiss had began as was turning into something else that had waited so long to be let loose -

and they let it.

Norma was the first to deepen it, her tongue entering her sons mouth and her hands tangling in his damp hair, letting loose a moan that passed from his mouth to hers and made her sigh against his lips. How long had they both been waiting to do this? Longer than they both cared to admit. And now they were, and they couldn't seem to get enough.

Norman added his own tongue to the kiss, his arms tightening around his mother as he moved them closer to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and came down with her, their kiss never breaking as their limbs became entangled as if they truly were just one person.

His mind was muddled and the only thoughts that were clear were ones of his mother and of this moment right now that he never wanted to end. She felt so soft but also solid beneath him - his rock and his comfort all rolled into one. This kiss affirmed something he already felt in his bones and knew was true more than he knew anything else.

He was in love with her.

Norma, always in denial to herself about something, had tried for so long to deny these feeling that she had for her son, but there was no denying it now, not when their bodies - although clothed for the most part - were wrapped in this intimate embrace and their lips were locked together, the key thrown away.

She'd fallen for him just like she would for any man, if any man other than him had an ounce of deceny - but not one did, and even if they seemed like it, they could not compare to her boy.

When they had to pull away for air, the both of them panting as if they'd done laps around their motel, they rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed from the kiss and just listened to each others breaths and the way they mixed.

The breathed the same, they felt the same, they were the same. Two parts of the same person, one soul in two vessels and this kiss had written it all in stone. However they chose to proceed was their choice, but this would be their foundation and anything built on it would surely never fall.


End file.
